In some scenarios, information about a physical environment may be determined by a device, such as a radar device, sonar device or other device. For instance, a topology of the environment, a physical condition of the environment, a speed or position of an element in the environment or other aspects may be determined. Various techniques that utilize sensors, such as coherently pulsed sensors, may be used in some cases. As an example, the sensors may collect time data and/or frequency data for further processing to determine various pieces of information about the environment. When a portion of the time data and/or frequency data is incomplete, flawed, noisy or missing, the desired output of the device may be inaccurate. Accordingly, there is a general need for methods and systems to improve processing of such data in these and other scenarios.